The present disclosure pertains to the art of image processing, and more particularly to multi-feature image tracking for enhanced position resolution.
In some applications, a moving object must be measured without mounting a transducer to it. For instance, packaging constraints or other factors can inhibit direct measurements of position and/or motion using a position transducer. Tracking the rotary position of an electric machine with high accuracy can be challenging using traditional motion estimation techniques from a video image, as slight measurement inaccuracies can result in large deviations in measurement results.